The downfall of John's life
by Kittenmewmew
Summary: {HUMANSTUCK AND SOME GENDERBENT} Okay so this has rape which isn't informative. It's funny and downright weird. there are three parts all in a format I don't know because I'm lazy. Also this is not ships that I ship it's just based off my friends so everything will be messed up. Thank you for reading and enjoy your day. -
1. Tragedy 1

FIRST TRAGEDY

Sollux and Terezi went to John's house and John is a dumb fuck and lets them in. Terezi leads John to her room and to her closet with Sollux right behind.. Where she locks herself, John and Sollux in. John suddenly realizes what is happening. She screams but Terezi puts her hand on her mouth and says. "Sollux...go down stairs John's parents should be arriving soon" Sollux leaves and John is in more panic than ever she kicks, she yells but no one hears. Terezi whispers in her ear "I love you" She then takes John's clothes off forcing them off her body. Then you hear screams from the bottom floor. Sollux comes into the closet with a gash of blood on his face. he whispers to Terezi "It's done" Terezi grins and John yells""what have you done! What have you done with my family!?" Terezi then speaks "They are dead and your pets have been shipped overseas to Africa." John cries and Sollux speaks with a weird british accent and lisp "Stop being a pussy!Just be lucky your pets aren'̈́t dead!you ungrateful little rat" "how dare you!" John speaks with a british accent. Terezi yells "SOLLUX! Lets just get on with it!" Sollux and Terezi then take off there clothes having a three-some with John. Sollux then screams "OH YAH!" "Stop being a pervert Sollux and just cram it in." Sollux obeys then awhile later someone knocks on the door.  
Sollux quickly puts on his underwear and pants. While Sollux is gone Terezi and John get clothed. Sollux walks down stairs and opens the door to find Aradia. "Where is John? and why may i ask is your shirt off" "I'll take you to John she is upstairs and you shall soon find out the second question" "Alrighty then," she says. He then guides her upstairs and says "We have another" Terezi then quickly shoots her, killing her" "WHAT THE FUCK!" he said. "I only want John!" She says. Sollux nods and goes in the closet to touch himself. Terezi then gets unclothed, also getting John unclothed. She then seduces her and then they take a break. Then Terezi humps her from behind but then the doorbell rings. ¨BLOODY HELL!" Terezi screams. She goes downstairs to see who the visitor is. It is Jade and Terezi nods. "You are fine, Just perfect. I know I only want John but dang!" Jade is creeped out and asks where John could be. Terezi takes her hand to take her upstairs. Before she gets there, John notices Terezi left her gun on the bed and she goes into the closet and shoots Sollux while he is still masterbating. Terezi then walks in John's room and Lydia goes to shoot her to notice there is no ammo left. "FUCK!" she screams. Terezi then gestures "Naughty, Naughty, Naughty" She then seduces her again while Jade plays with a rubber dildo in the closet then all of a sudden a wild Gamzee appears from her window. He comes in and takes his sword. He cuts her in half and Jade emerges from the closet. Gamzee grows wings and takes Jade to heaven. John then sits there naked scared for life. John then wakes up realizing it was all dream. For a second she feels relieved but, then she notices she is naked with blood everywhere. She looks besides her to see Terezi with blood all over her vagina. There are tampons on the floor as well to notice that Terezi is on her period. John then goes to the mirror with blood all over her face and she screams.

**~THE END of the first tragedy of John**


	2. Tragedy 2

SECOND TRAGEDY

Aradia went to John's house and she was a dumb fuck. She knocked on the door and John let her in. "Nice house" Aradia said. Thats when Gamzee popped up and stabbed Aradia. Leaving blood everywhere, Gamzee then flew in the sky. John then shut the door and started to sing "You can't fight the Homestuck". Forgetting of everything that just happened. She went to get a snack when Jade came out of the cupboard and attacked her. Then after 5 minutes of fighting, Jade licked John's lower lip and ran to John's bedroom locking the door behind her. John so confused tries to forget what just happened and watched some TV when

Gamzee appeared again. "WHERE IS JADE!THAT DUMB FUCK LEFT THE SKY!" John even more creeped out went to her bedroom to show where Jade was but, the door was unlocked this time. Jade completely naked attacked Gamzee making out aggressively. John then closes the door, shivers, then leaves. She leaves her house like the dumb fuck she is and went to the store. Terezi was there, she yelled "Fuck" John tried to run but Terezi caught her. Terezi then kissed John aggressively. John was disturbed, after that night she hasn't said anything to her and Terezi thinks they are a couple. John then goes into her pocket and takes out a knife. She then cut her throat and walked away totally forgetting why she just went the way home Sollux attacks her from behind and rapes her. **When thats over Sollux explodes into mini rainbows over his gayness..** John then puts her clothes on and goes home. When she gets home Jade attacks her and claws at her face. She then leaves with Gamzee to the sky. Thats when Aradia comes back to life as a zombie attacking John. John then turns into a mutant werewolf and somehow manages to kill Aradia completely. John then turns into a human and is confused beyond belief. Tinker Bull then attacks John and humps her from behind. Then a meteor hits and she dies. John then wakes up realizing it was another bad dream but, then she realizes she is naked. She looks over to see Jade naked beside her and Tinker Bull to her left. She then slowly backs into the covers. Wondering what the FUCK!?

**~THE END of the scond tragedy of John**


	3. Tragedy 3

THIRD TRAGEDY

John this time is awake and is going back to school. Today is monday and its been a fucked up weekend. She walks into school avoiding everyone. Putting her hood up and putting on Dave's glasses to disguise herself. It fails because Terezi comes up and kisses her stroking her vagina. John struggles, breaks free, makes an excuse and runs. Terezi then shrugs and touches herself because, thats always fun. Then Tinker Bull comes over and says "hey." For a second she thinks things are starting to get normal when Tinker Bull starts to feel her boobs. "Their so nice! like bags of fat!" He then kisses her and walks away. Now John doesn't know what to do because Jade is coming over. Jade then attacks John then goes by Gamzee and they make out. They both take her to a closet then rape John because everyone rapes John. Then John gets confused and walks away NAKED. To only later see Sollux who asks her where his boyfriend is. John was even more confused thats when he slapped her. Then a meteor hit earth and everyone died. They all come back to life and Tinker Bull rapes Sollux, Sollux rapes Gamzee and they go a few rounds, then Gamzee has sex with Jade because it isn't rape if you like it, Jade rapes Tinker Bull, Tinker Bull rapes Terezi, Terezi rapes Aradia then dies, Aradia rapes John and John finds her true love, after that they all die the final time...maybe...possibly...yup, last time...as far as you know.

The End of civilization (a.k.a Raping Orgy)

The epic short stories of John's life...

Maybe...

**~THE END of the third tragedy of John**


End file.
